What Happened?
by Izabeal Finley
Summary: I lay crying on the bathroom floor. The positive pregnancy test laid on the floor next me. I felt the pain in my heart of what I had done! What Spot & I had done! Spot/ OC! Read & Review Please!


**Two Months Earlier:**

Spot's mouth met mine. I held his face with my hand & Spot's hands grabbed my body. Spot pushed into me & I tensed for a moment before I relaxed under him. I laid in ecstasy as Spot worked on me. Spot & I moved with each other and I moaned against his lips. Spot groaned when I bit his neck; but not enough to draw blood. When we finished Spot rolled off me & laid next to me. I could hear Spot slipping off the condom. It sounded odd to me! I looked around my room then out my window. Spot's hand caressed my rib cage & my abdomen. I looked at him.

"You were good." Spot said. I giggled.

"Thanks, you were amazing!" I said turning on my side. Spot smirked then he leaned in & kissed me roughly on the mouth.

"Do you wanna do it again?" Spot asked deviously. I bit my lip.

"Mmm…" I said getting on him & kissing Spot fiercely.

**Present:**

I lay crying on the bathroom floor. The positive pregnancy test laid on the floor next me. I felt the pain in my heart of what I had done! What Spot & I had done! What did I do? I thought I was being safe! Then I remembered… Spot took off the condom… I new set of tears started to flow from my eyes. I laid there for an hour before I picked myself up & stood on my two feet. I shock as I stood & looked in the mirror. My hair was messed up from lying on the floor & my eyes were so red there was hardly any white left in my eyes. I bent over & picked up the test. I chucked it into the garbage can! I hated what was going to happen!! It was stupid! It wasn't fair!! I left the bathroom & went to my room. I looked at the bed where Spot & I had committed our crimes! I wished I could have taken it back! I was now pregnant!! With Spot Conlon's baby! I had to tell Spot… I picked up my cell phone & hit speed dial # 3. Spot answered & his sexy smooth voice sounded so lively while mine was sad & dead. I asked him to come over & he did.

I couldn't think of what to say once he was there! I stood in front of Spot & I just looked at him. I couldn't make the words come out!! I wanted to just say it 'I'm pregnant!' But I couldn't form the words. Then Spot stood up & walked over to me. He looked into my eyes with a look of concern.

"What's wrong? This is the first time you've been this quiet before!" Spot asked. I folded my arms over my chest & I looked down.

"Spot… I'm pr-" I couldn't say it.

"Say it, Massi!" Spot said holding my shoulders. I tried to hold in the tears but they started to come & wouldn't stop. I hugged myself to Spot & rested my head against his chest. I could smell his Axe & I could feel his heart. I wondered if he could feel our baby in between us. Could he? Spot kissed the top of my head & rubbed my back. Spot waited for me to be ready to speak again; when I did I stayed in his arms but looked up into his eyes.

"Spot, I'm pregnant." I said. Spot sighed & shut his eyes.

"How can you be?" Spot asked.

"We had unprotected sex," I said sniffling. "It was only once!" I said. Spot put his hand behind my head & brought it to rest on his chest. Spot rested his head against the top of mine.

"It will be okay." Spot assured me. I cried a little as my head rested against Spot's chest.

"How do you know? We don't even know what we are ganna do!" I said.

"We'll figure it out, I promise!" Spot said.

"What do you want to do?" I asked. Spot looked into my eyes.

"We don't need to talk about that this minute if you don't want to right now!" Spot said. I shock my head.

"No I want to talk now!" I said. Spot nodded.

"Okay, let's sit down & talk then." Spot said sitting on the couch. I sat next to him & he held my hand.

"What do you want to do?" I asked him. He looked like he had no answer!

"I think we should do what ever you want to do!" Spot said. I sighed.

"Spot, honestly! What do you think? This baby is yours too! You get a say in it." I said.

"I think you should give it away!" Spot said looking down. My mouth gaped & I felt shocked!

"You want to get rid of our baby?" I asked as a tear fell. Spot looked at me with guilty eyes.

"It seems best," Spot said with a shrug of his shoulder.

"How can you say that about your unborn child? This baby is a part of you!! Wouldn't you want your first born?" I asked.

"Sure I want my first born! But how can I provide? I'm 17!" Spot said.

"I'm 16!!" I yelled then I started balling my eyes out. Spot rubbed his face with his hands & let out a ragged breath.

"What do you suggest we do?" Spot asked me.

"I wanna keep _our_ baby!

**9 Months Later:**

I gave birth to a 7 lb 9 oz baby boy. Spot came to the hospital & was with me but once the baby was born Spot couldn't hold his son. I held onto the baby boy & looked at his eyes. The same as his fathers & he had my brown hair. He looked so sweet & perfect as I held him. Then one of the nurses came in & said she'd take the baby now. I handed her my son but not before kissing his head. Spot said that I should probably rest so I shut my eyes. When I opened my eyes my room was dark & Spot just sat there.

"Spot, where's the baby?" I asked; a sense of urgency in my voice.

"They took the baby…" Spot said trying not to cry. I started to cry uncontrollably.

"Why? Oh Lord in heaven why?" I yelled in the midst of my hysteria.

"They took him & said he would be taken care of! I didn't even get to hold my own son!!" Spot said as the tears fell.

"Who took him?" I asked.

"A nurse, I don't know anything! They won't tell me anything." Spot said as he put his head in his hands.

"Why would they take _our_ baby?" I asked. Spot shock his head without an answer.

"I don't know…" He said sadly.

"Our baby…" I said looking up and cried more.

The End!

**A/N: Okay, I know probably really bad! But it was my first attempt!!! I hope I didn't EPIC fail!!! Review!! Thanks! :)**

**Izabeal Finley**


End file.
